Nico and The Earth Shaker
by H8rpatrol
Summary: Can Nico save humanity and the world as we know it, from unknown powers of evil? Nico/OC  Slow building!
1. Destiny

**I do not own PJO, only the characters I have created. **

* * *

**Destiny**

A boy with eyes as dark as night, and a past even darker, ran through the deserted alleys in New York City. Beads of sweat lined his angular face and made criss-cross patterns down his dark skin. His eyes were wide with fright.

His legs felt like lead as he dragged forward.

How much longer could he run, avoided, and skirt around what was bound to follow. You can only run for so long before you have to face the music.

He'd been running for such a long time.

And he was tired.

Destiny was going to catch up eventually so why delay the inevitable.

He wasn't going to run away any more.

Nico unsheathed his sword and turned to the man stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

**This is the first chapter in my first story so please comment!**

**Me: Do you think people will like the story?**

**Nico: If it's about me, how could they not?**

**Percy: *rolls eyes***


	2. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Percy stepped from the shadows, his dark hair in wisps across his for head and his green eyes shining in the night. He stood and caught his breath before speaking.

"Why'd you run away?"

Nico could have lied, told Percy that he hadn't run away but had merely never seen the 17-year-old. He could have told him he had to be somewhere and was running late. He could have lied but he didn't.

Nico, though he would never admit it was tired of running away from people. People who allegedly cared about him.

He, being a son of Hades, liked to be alone and secluded from society. But he didn't even a son of Hades deserve people who cared about him.

He tugged on the sleeves of his coat nervously.

"I didn't want to go back." He said quietly.

" You have to," Percy said gravely," Rachel's sprouted new prophecy requesting _deaths forbidden son_, and I'm pretty sure that means you".

Nico shuffled his feet nervously. He knew the day would come when he would be asked onto a quest again. After all he was a son of the big three.

Not that his father seemed to like to acknowledge his son. Nobody had remembered his 13th birthday a few months ago, and though he didn't like to admit it, he resented Hades. So what if he was a God he should still remember his only son's birthday for Hades sake.

"Nico?" Percy intruded his thoughts.

His head snapped up after he realized he still hadn't said anything, "Umm, what's the prophecy about?"

Percy smiled" You'll have to come to camp to find out"

Nico, for some reason smiled back, here I come camp Half-blood he thought. And as he took Percy hand on that fateful night, everything went dark.


	3. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

**

* * *

**

As Nico and Percy stepped outside of the grounds of Camp half-blood, Nico sounds of clanging swords filled Nico's ears.

Nico was too tired to notice however and slumped against a tree. Shadow traveling always wore him out. _I could totally use a nap right now. _Nico thought groggily and began closing his eyes when he felt a pinch on his arm.

"Ow", Nico said lamely.

Percy tried to cover a grin as he said, " You've got to stay awake, there's a battle going on."

Nico looked at Percy with half closed lids, until the seriousness of the situation dawned on him.

Running toward the sounds of battle the two boys ran as fast as they could through the gates and up onto the field. Booth wielding swords and ready for action.

Nico looked around to see man campers yelling at, and to his surprise, one another.

While Nico looked on, Percy charged up to Annabeth who was holding her dagger at the ready toward an girl with dark hair with which had a wreath of flowers circling her head.

The girl was barefoot and looked about Annabeth's age maybe older she was aiming the tip of her arrow at Annabeth and seemed as if ready to fire.

Percy came in between the two girls and yelled, "STOP!"

The girl with the flowers in her hair, sneered at Percy, and said "With pleasure", focusing the arrow on his head instead of Annabeth's.

Percy gulped, and with a little less confidence asked, "W..Wh…What?"

The girl rolled her eyes " Like you don't know, your father has just destroyed an entire national park with one of his stupid earth quakes! And the children of Gaia are not happy. Or mother is suffering as she has been wounded trying to restore the park."

Percy blinked and the girl sighed, lowering her arrow, obviously Percy had no idea what she was talking about.

She turned to her cabin, "Cease fire", she commanded her troops who lowered their bows. She turned her attention back to Percy.

"If not Poseidon god of earth quakes who destroyed the park, then who?"

Percy again blinked with another sigh, the girl began to turn away just as Chiron came galloping up to the scene. He stared at the many campers who were carrying swords and bows. He shook his head as if to clear it and commanded.

"Leave at once," All the campers began to trickle away towards their cabins, Nico turned when he heard Chiron say," Not you three,".

Nico was frustrated he hadn't even done anything and he was already in trouble. He grumbled as he, Percy and Annabeth flowed Chiron to the Big House.

Rachel sat, feet propped up on a wooden table reading a book as Nico walked in. She finished reading to page creased the page down to mark her place and turned coolly to the three.

Her hair, if it was possible, had gotten even wilder since he'd last seen her. But her eyes shown brightly as ever as she turned to them. She ran up and hugged Percy, stepping back and smirking as Annabeth fumed, Percy stood dazed for a moment at the sudden hug for a moment when suddenly Chiron broke up the reunion.

"Would someone care to fill me in on the events that took place on the field,''Annabeth quickly explained about the girl, who Nico later found was named Aglaia meaning blossoming, and the disturbing story she had told.

Chiron rubbed his chin and muttered something.

"Would some please be kind enough to explain what the Hades is going on here?' Nico asked frustrated.

Chiron turned and seemed to snap out of his trance, he pulled a scroll from a satchel he had been carrying. He unfurled it and read aloud.

_5 shall answer to Earth's plea,_

_One shall be lost in a place without sea_

_Death's forbidden son will hold the fate of our lands_

_And will destroy what at the end stands_

Nico rolled his eyes, "Great" he muttered.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. The Challenge

**The Challenge **

* * *

Nico was confused. Though this was normal for any 13-year-old boy, now he was justified.

Who were the other four coming on the quest? What place has no sea? And what stands in the end? Nico was indeed confused. And frustrated.

Why do these prophecies never make any sense? Couldn't somebody be nice for once and spell it out for him?

He was jolted from his thoughts as Annabeth and Percy both stepped forward and Percy said," We're coming. We know Nico best and he might need the help of another big three as well as the brains of Athena's child. It's the best for everyone."

Chiron nodded absently, "What about the other two?"

Percy frowned, but Annabeth intruded," We should have some sort of challenge and chose from the best. It's the best we can do for now"

Chiron again nodded. "Fair enough", then he smiled, " May I propose something?"

* * *

Campers from different cabins chattered loudly on the field in their pajamas( and some in their boxers) they were obviously confused as to why they had been woken up at such an ungodly hour.

Nico, still fully clothed stood off to the side away from the other campers, eyes closed. He did not appreciate the loud noises buzzing around him.

"Gosh, this gown is designer and should like not be outside, it will TOTTALLY get soiled, the humidity is SO not good for it," an Aphrodite daughter complained.

Nico saw out of his eye the girls in a big group of pink silk. He sighed, these girls were about as fake as their tans. He was about to leave his spot for some quiet when he eyed a girl staring at him, she quickly blushed and turned away.

_"What?" _Nico thought _" Why was she looking at me?" _But soon his thought were torn away when Chiron yelled over the camper, "Silence!"

Kids turned toward him," A new force has come to try to destroy Gaia Goddess of Earth, we must stop it. A prophecy has been written involving five campers, two have already been picked and will not have to participate in the challenge. Understand that this challenge is dangerous and the quest even more dangerous if you do not want to join, then leave now."

Many campers walked away, leaving only... twenty-four campers, Nico counted. One of the girls was the one who had been staring at him. For some reason Nico blushed at the thought of it.

She had long silky brown hair that swished near her hips and large green eyes that were hard to turn away from. She was tall, but not quite as tall as Nico, and she looked to be about his age. She was _obviously _a daughter of Aphrodite.

Nico suddenly noticed _he_ had been staring and quickly turned away. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought.

To the campers left on the field Chiron said," Just by being here tonight you have shown courage, an asset you will need to survive on the quest." He smiled, " And now you will be given challenges, hero's throughout the centuries have been given. Good luck."

"Tomorrow all campers who wish to take part in the challenge should report back to this field at nine o'clock sharp, good night".

Nico sought off in the direction of his cabin when a voice behind him said quietly, " Hi". He spun on his heels, a little _too _anxiously.

The girl looked back at him, a lot of the Aphrodite cabin stood behind her snickering. Suddenly Nico was **very ** aware of how his hair was uncombed and messy. It draped all over his face, which was extremely annoying.

"Hi", he muttered back," I'm Nico". Really, he thought, is that the best you can come up with?

"I know," she smiled," Amee", she smiled again, and walked back to her now out right laughing cabin members.

Nico found that he was blushing.

* * *

**That night Nico had a strange dream.**

* * *

_"They have forgotten me, __**he **__has forgotten me. After all we went through together he no longer cares for me. He loves __**her **__now." someone said in a low growl. _

_"My lady, the task at hand __**please**__." said another, somehow familiar voice._

_"Ahhh yes, the gods will be sorry they ever forgot me! I will destroy what matters most to them, their precious people, people who worship them, love them,__** adore**__ them," the mad voice growled. _

_"I to wish to destroy the gods as well", said the other voice._

_"We shall conquer them, darling," the voice sneered, "We shall!"_

_

* * *

_

**Nico awoke sweating on his bed his sheets soaked and his head filled with a piercing pain.**

* * *

**Hey it's me H8rpatrol please review,I've got two Greek myths for the challenge and I want a third but I'm having trouble finding more, **

** that haven't already been used in the actually books. **

**If you have any idea's tell me! Ill be working for longer chapters as well... thanx! **


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Let The Games Begin**

* * *

_Nico took in a deep breath, gasping for air. That dream had felt so, real. He slung his feet over the side of the bed. Turning to the clock on his bed side table, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room, he realized that it was 8:45._

_He cursed._

_After shoving a toothbrush in his mouth, pulling on a pair a pants, and squeezing into a black t-shirt, he splashed some water over his face and was out the door in less than five minutes._

* * *

The twenty four campers stood in a circle around a steel cage was draped with a black cloth, and disturbing growling noises came from the inside.

Lots of the participating campers had worried expressions on their faces as they looked on at the cage, from a respectable distance, of course.

Nico scurried to the stands with campers from other cabins. Who were watching their brothers and sisters. Since Hades had yet to bless him with a sibling,so, Nico sat alone, slightly away, from the other campers.

He looked around on the field, for what, he didn't know. His search seemed to end when his eyes landed on Amee.

She too was staring into the crowd, at _him_, his palms suddenly became sweaty and he breathed in deeply.

_"What is wrong with me?"_ Nico thought, but before he could contemplate his thought further Chiron came into view.

"Contestants", the centaur boomed to the campers standing anxiously around the cage, "Your first challenge is about to begin, you have been given an opportunity to collect whatever tools and weapons you think you may need. Medics are nearby if needed."

He snapped his fingers.

The black silky curtain around the cage rippled as if it were water and flowed down towards the earth. The whole arena, the whole world, seemed to stop moving.

The bars in the front of the cage slide up, and out of view letting whatever was in the cage freedom.

Flames licked the air from the shadows in the cage, Nico gulped, then realized he wasn't facing the creature himself, he was safe in the stands, away from danger.

A paw firmly placed itself out of the cage, while another burst of flame escaped its lips. With another roar the monster fully revealed itself, and a collective gasp escaped the crowd.

With a front of a lion, the middle of a goat, or a donkey( Nico couldn't tell), and a snakes tail the creature was utterly grotesque. The fur of the beast was streaked with blood and missing hair in sections and the snake tail whipped behind it as it roared. Flames emanated from its mouth and a black sticky liquid trailed out of it mouth.

One of the contestants made a squeak, and fled from the arena, no one made a move to follow him.

The beast continued on its path snarling and snapping, causing many of the campers in the circle to retreat. Nico's eyes fell again on Amee.

The brown haired girl **had** been holding a simple tube of strawberry lip-gloss. But as Nico watched, the girl took out the thin tube, glossed her pouty lips, and then capped it slowly, whispering something Nico couldn't hear.

The sword was about four feet long, with a pink hilt which she wielded with expertise, the sword gleaming in her perfectly manicured hands.

She flipped into a back handspring, spiraling out of danger as the monster breathed out flames in her direction.

Another camper ran forward as if to charge the beast, Nico rolled his eyes," _Idiot,' _and watched as the beast took one of its oversized paws and flicked the chubby kid across the field.

Another camper climbed on to the tail of back of the creature's tail, and was sent flying. One camper fainted, one began sobbing.

Nico sighed these contestants were dropping like flies.

His mind thought back to what Chiron had said earlier, these monsters in the challenges were from others hero's stories, what was this monster called again? He strained, **Chimera **that's it, now what story was it from?

But Nico had no time to think because...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I recently had surgery and was kind of out of it when I wrote this. The next will be longer though. Review! Please!**


	6. The Chimaera

**The Chimaera**

* * *

But Nico had no time to think because...

The Chimaera was climbing into the stands of the campers. Screams, pushes, and general disarray were filling the stands.

It took Nico a few seconds to register what was happening, but soon enough he began running with the distressed campers.

Nico had stupidly forgotten his sword in the morning rush and had nothing but lint in his pocket.

He cursed, why do these things_ always_ seem to happen?

A girl, in her frantics , kicked Nico in a one of his shins as she passed. Nico winced.

Looking down into the arena he again saw Amee running towards the beast, with inhuman speed, she leaping onto its back.

Nico watched in horror as the creature swung the girl, but Amee gripped tightly with her legs and held on.

The monster, annoyed, breathed out a giant wave of fire, and more cries escaped the stands, Amee smiled and thrust the sword into the beast jaw.

The Chimaera froze, chocked, and its paws began run along its neck in a feverish frenzy, the girl jumping off its back, releasing the beast from her hold.

Sputtering little clouds of smoke, the beast _finally _fell releasing one last puff, as it came into contact with the earth.

Everyone stopped screaming, and a sudden hush fell over the campers. Amee had conquered the beast in a matter of minutes.

The daughter of Aphrodite brushed of her pants and walked towards her sisters, who began cheering loudly.

Chiron, seeming to appear from nowhere, and started walking towards the distressed campers.

"Well done contestants, please meet for the next challenge at edge of the river."

* * *

Less campers came to watch this challenge, many still recovering from the last. As the few contestants remaining lined the bank, Nico took the liberty of counting the reaming ranks.

He didn't have to count to high, only 7 campers remained.

Nico shook his head.

Campers began whispering, and muttering something, a buzz began to fill the forest. Nico heard snippets of conversation," Where's Chiron?" and," I don't see him anywhere!"

He to realized that the old centaur was nowhere in sight, but everyone's chatter subsided when an iris message appeared.

Nico groaned as Chiron's smile appeared in the air," Hello campers, and contestants, the next challenge of today is quite simple, cross the river, I am waiting on the other side and will bring about the next challenge. Good luck".

_"Cross the river,"_ Nico frowned ,"_that's __**too **__easy"._

As he thought this some of the contestants began wading through the water, farther and farther until they were barely visible in the distance, then Nico heard it, screams.

The crowd of campers surged forward to gain a better view, the campers were being attacked by birds.

Gigantic hideous creatures with curved bumpy beaks and black wings, were screeching and viscously assaulting the demigods.

Nico watched as some of the campers began retreating back to shore closer to the bank where he stood.

_"To bad Percy isn't there to help," _ Nico thought dryly.

He saw one camper swimming towards the shore, stopping abruptly and reaching into his pocket. The boy thrashed wildly around attempting to retrieve the item, smiling in triumph as he pulled out a... harmonica?

The boy began blowing at the tiny instrument until a terrible screeching noise came forth from the harmonica. Nico covered his ears along with other campers around him.

_"What is that idiot doing?"_

But then he saw, the bird were flying away, soaring into the air towards the open skies.

He cheered then, pumping his fist into the air, Nico cheered along with him laughing with joy. Some of the other campers began swimming into to retrieve their fallen brothers and sisters.

* * *

After everyone had reached the other side of the river they stood in front of Chiron, Nico was the only other person in the woods because all of the other members of the audience had left to help the wounded.

Chiron looked around expectantly," Where are the others?"

Nico had noticed as well that besides Amee, Harmonica Boy, Chiron, and himself no one else was present.

"Well I guess that settles it, by process of elimination you are the winners of the competition you will be horned at dinner tonight, and will leave with Nico, Annabeth, and Percy in the morning for your quest, they'll fill you in on the prophecy details," he galloped away then, to who knows were leaving the three kids to head back to camp.


	7. Mess Hall

**I don't own PJO, or Dear Father by Sum 41 **

**The Mess Hall**

* * *

After returning to camp the three kids headed back to their cabins, Nico had learned that Harmonica Boy was named Rhythm, which was only a nick name in its self, but he _refused_ to tell Nico his real name.

His mother had been from Barbados and his father was Apollo, the boy looked like someone from the islands with his open toed sandals, tanned skin, cornrows with beads strung in, hippy-ish clothes , and a slight accent.

But, Nico told himself, it was time to stop thinking about other people and plug in to the tunes, he reached for the iPod on his dresser to find a sticky note attached to it.

Peeling of the note Nico began to read:

_Dear Son,_

_This music player I "borrowed" from a certain __**terrible**__ haiku making brother of mine, _

_I bestow upon you. It can see into the future,_

_not very far I might add, but possibly far enough to help you on your quest, it can also read emotions,_

_not only of yourself but the people around you. If you are to lose this gift,_

_which I have no doubt that you will, simply whisper μουσική the Greek word for music. _

_The future of the world is in your hands Nico, __**do not **__disappoint me._

_H._

Nico was conflicted, he was honored to have received such an awesome gift , but also hurt that his father had not been kind enough to give him any reassuring or congratulatory words about the quest.

He had even ended the note with a threat, which led Nico to the question that had been at the back of his mind for years now, _did he love his father?_

Nico honestly had no idea, he was grateful of the things his father had done for him, respected him, but did he **love** him?

He plugged in the ear phones.

_So many years I've been ignored,_

_You'd been gone without a trace_

_I'm getting used to knowing you're just a name without a face_

_Without a face_

_Without a face._

_You're out there somewhere,_

_But I don't know if you care, at all,_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come,_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

Nico was interrupted from his thoughts as a knocking on the door made him look up, he opened it to find a girl of about nine staring back, "Chiron says you are needed in the mess hall," then she ran away.

Nico groaned, why was he always late for everything?

As he slipped silently into the bench at the Hades' table, as he heard Dionysus say sarcastically to the campers," Hello heathens, tonight is a _special_ night indeed, five campers may possibly be killed on a quest. ," he clapped happily, "Ashley Idony, Enrico Di Angelo, Tempo Ramirez, Parker Jackson, and Annabelle Chase. I wish them farewell".

Nico rolled his eyes as the God whined," Can we eat now?".

Chiron nodded at a Dionysus with a slight smile then clapped his hands to indicated that the meal had begun.

Nico dug in with all his adolescent appetite, after giving Hades his steak, and felt much better afterwards.

As he was walking back to his cabin he spotted a certain green eyed wonder coming his way. Nico began to feel restless for some reason.

'Hey Nico,' Amee said.

"Oh...hi," Nico replied stupidly.

"That was pretty amazing, what you did at the challenge," Nico could actually _feel_ the stupid of his words as they stumbled out of his mouth, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Thanks, most of it was just some cheerleading moves from back home," she smiled again, Nico then noticed that her sisters were snickering behind her.

He felt hot and pulled his collar away from his neck," I've got to go, nice talking to you," he said quickly, as he turned on his heel, and nearly **ran** back to his cabin.


	8. Time To Go

**Time to Go**

Nico began packing, which was not a normal custom for the boy, who usually, didn't bother packing as he roamed around. It was futile as Nico saw it, but for this occasion he'd make an exception.

Nico threw all the drachmas he had into one of the side pockets on his backpack, and his magical iPod into the other.

He chucked in a few pairs of t-shirts, pants, and unmentionables. He also packed some regular currency, and the Mythomagic figurine Bianca had sacrificed her life for.

Though he didn't play the game anymore, he always brought_ that_ with him.

He sighed taking out his iPod:

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

**That night Nico dreamt of Bianca;**

_Nico found himself in a dark room, it was wide and circular, he couldn't see anything._

_Something was glowing in the distance, so faint he could barely see it. _

_The thing came closer and Nico could tell it was a spirit, one of the perks of being Hades offspring, the ghost came closer still._

_Nico wasn't afraid, he'd seen many ghosts before, but for some reason a shill ran down his spine._

_Is that…Bianca._

_He ran towards her, reaching his arms out then realizing that he couldn't hug his sister, his arms hung awkwardly till he finally dropped them to his sides._

"_Nico, I can't stay long," she shuttered, her form flicking in the dark, like a flame," I have to warn you"._

"_Where are we?" Nico couldn't help but ask._

"_Orlando, Orlando Florida, but that's not the point, I have to warn you," she said urgently_

"_I missed you," Nico felt like crying then, he wanted his sister to hug him and tell him it would be okay, he wanted it to __**be **__okay._

" _Nico…I…I" Bianca was flickering again, shimmering until he could barely see her._

"_I love you," Nico barely whispered._

"_I love you too Nico, but I have to warn you…" her voice trailed away and she finally faded out of sight._

Nico awoke with tears on his cheeks.

Nico got dressed in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and black converse. Slinging the back pack over his shoulders he turned and looked around his cabin.

He had a feeling it would be a while until he saw this place again. He walked towards the Big house where, all the other quest members lounging around.

Percy looked up and when he saw Nico he said," Well, _finally_, what took you so long".

Nico looked at the clock on the wall, it read 8:17," Umm…" for Nico any time before 12:00 was early, an as far as he was concerned he'd practically woken up at the crack of dawn.

Percy rolled his eyes and said," So leader, any ideas as to where were headed?"

Leader?

Nico cocked his head at Percy," Well, the prophecy is about _you _Nico, have you not realized that you'd be the leader of this quest."

Nico shrugged," Well then Orlando, Florida."

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow," Orlando? Why there?"

"Trust me", Nico yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, as he placed the ear buds into his ears.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

**I don't own the songs Here Without You, or Breakaway.**


	9. The Journey

**The Journey**

* * *

Nico held the bar on the bus, as it jostled him from side to side. The other two boys stood as well, the girls sitting comfortably in the seats.

Abruptly, Nico realized that Amee's thigh was touching his leg. He breathed in deeply, _should he move his leg? Or keep it there? Was it hot in here? It's definitely hot in here. I'm burning up._

Nico pulled his collar away from his neck and breathed in again. But soon his troubles were over. Something latched on to the top of the bus; and Nico noticed what appeared to be finger nails in the buses roof.

When suddenly, the roof completely was ripped from the vehicle, all the demigods were up in a flash, pulling out weapons.

Finally Nico noticed something; there was no one else on the bus._Why had he not noticed that?_

Nico looked on the bus driver. A lady in a collared shirt and gloves sat facing away from him, appearing to still be driving. She pulled on the bill of her cap, and continued to turn the wheel.

_Doesn't she notice that there is no roof?_

"Nico, what are we fighting here?' Annabeth asked him. The **thing or things**that had ripped off the top of the bus had yet to show its self, or themselves.

"I have no idea," Nico answered. He didn't know what was going on, but in the back of his mind he knew something was off.

Nico was confused: _What is with that driver? She still hasn't turned around… and I can't see any of her, not a glimpse of skin._

He grabbed the back of the seat of the strange woman and spun her around.

"What are you-"began Rhythm.

She turned with a hiss. It turned with a hiss.

"What the –"began Percy.

"Close your eyes," yelled Amee.

Nico obeyed.

"Nico, Rhythm, and Percy, don't look at them, any men who look at the Gorgons will turn to stone."

"How many times do I have to fight ugly women, blind?" Percy muttered.

"How dare you?" hissed the Gorgon.

Two others climbed from either sides of the vehicle, landing with a thud down onto the floor.

The three hideous women stood together staring at the five.

The ugly creatures were disgusting, with green sickly skin, snakes for hair, long yellow nails, and orange teeth.

Their clothes were ragged and dirty and leaving an odor that stung the nostrils.

Rhythm coughed. "Ladies, no offense, but you have some nasty BO."

Which brought Nico to another question? _If those snakes are alive,_ and he had no doubt that they were, as he could hear them writhing, and snapping on the women's heads, _How do they go the bathroom? Or eat, for that matter?_

"We are the, and Euryale born from Phorcys and Ceto."

The bus driver pointed to herself," And I am Medousa, who you have met before."

"We have been sent to destroy you, hero's of Olympus. **You shall die today!**" said Stheno.

Nico was virtually blind, he didn't know where anything was, only that they were probably going to be pushing daises by the end of this.

Nico sighed, _Didn't these monsters ever take a break?_

He heard Amee mutter something under her breath, about the three Ladies, not suitable for children to hear, then uncap something, then he heard some clanging noises, then some screams, and finally a thud.

Rhythm let out a whoop, "Go Amee!"

Nico felt useless, he wasn't doing **anything**.These monsters were attacking his friends and he was standing there like a bump on a log.

Unsheathing his sword he walked towards the sounds of battle, until he heard what sounded like a hiss.

Annabeth screamed," Watch out Nico!"

And he wildly stabbed out in the direction in front of him, hear a squelching noise, he pulled his sword out of whatever he had killed, and cheered.

"Sisters, noooooooo," bellowed one of the Gorgons," You will pay for this!"

Then she charged at something, and he heard Rhythm scream, "Back it up lady!" taking out what Nico assumed was his dagger, and slashing at the beast.

"_My master will not stand for this!_ I will return, and you will be very sorry you ever meddled, with my sister's, or the wrath of-"

But was cut off for she had** finally** died.

"Wait, who's your master? Who sent you?" asked Amee.

But as Nico guessed it was already to late.

* * *

**Please review, this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate some more constructive criticism. **

**Also, I have no idea how people are liking the story, what should I change, or add? **

**Happy reading!**


	10. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

* * *

After what felt like hours of walking, Nico and company arrived at a gas station. Groping around in his back pack, Nico found some crumpled dollar bills and headed into the small store.

After emptying the chip bag Rhythm asked, "I'm sorry to be the one to ruin the party, but we have some serious problems at hand, also I have some questions; Who sent those freaks to kill us? Who destroyed that park that crazy tree huger was obsessing over? And Nico," he turned to him, "why are we headed to Orlando."

Rhythm, who had been pacing, stopped in front of Nico to glare. Nico had to admit there were some things in this quest that weren't adding up.

Nico explained to the group about his strange dreams, and his magical iPod.

Annabeth's eyes had widened at the mention of the first dream, "All dreams of the Big Three are important, when I was with Thalia and… Luke. Thalia would have these dreams, that always seemed to get us into trouble," she sighed.

"I wish I knew what it all meant".

Nico looked at Amee, who was deep in thought, he was having trouble thinking about the mission as thoughts of her kept filling up his mind.

He decided to tell the group about what had been bothering him earlier, " The thing is, when I was having the dream about the two voices, one of them seemed familiar, it almost seemed female".

He shook his head to clear the Amee out of it.

"Nico, take out your IPod, maybe it can give us some insight", Nico obeyed the brown haired girls instructions and began to listen.

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar…

The song kept repeating the one part of the song, over and over until Nico gave it to Rhythm.

"You know more about songs than I do".

"It's Drops of Jupiter by Train, it's one of their hits." Turning to Nico he said," You really don't know this song?"

"I purely listen to rock, the greatest form of awesomeness know to man," he said defensively.

Rhythm put his hands up," Sorry, it's just one of my favs, assumed everyone knew it."

Nico shrugged. Maybe he did need to broaden his music ranges, but for now, he was going to stick to what he loved.

"Well, what are the lyrics about?" questioned Amee.

"This guys girlfriend goes out and tries to "find herself" and leaves her boyfriend behind. And when she comes back he sings her this song asking about her journey,"

Turning to Nico he added, "Like Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls", Nico nodded slowly then asked.

"But what does that have to do with the prophecy? And why does it keep playing** that** part over and over?"

"Hmmm, let me hear" Percy snatched up music player away from Rhythm, who protested, but soon gave it over.

"Maybe it's trying to get you to listen more carefully to the lyrics, he's talking about the Milky Way, right? And also stars…SPACE!"

Everyone gave him a blank look," Don't you see? Space is a place with no sea, the **only** place with no sea,"

Annabeth quickly caught on," But we couldn't possibly go to space, also, since the Olympus is currently in America, all prophecies would have to take place here".

"But prophecies never turn out the way you expect them to. It's probably a place in Orlando that has to do with space," Amee ventured.

Nico turned to walk towards the gas station store.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Annabeth shouted after him.

"TO BUY A MAP OF ORLANDO," Nico yelled back.

After the annoying chiming noise was made when he walked in Nico noticed something for the first time. The gas station was completely empty, the cashier had disappeared.

He left the money at the cash register and looked over at the section with maps, they weren't actually in Florida yet but he hoped that the maps would show neighboring states.

After plucking a Florida map he hurried back to his friends," We have to get out of here," he said in a whisper.

"Why?" questioned Rhythm.

Nico looked down at his IPod, the song title scrolled across the botto m of the tiny music player.

"Leave Get Out by Jojo"

"Because" he started, but was interupted by a low growl...

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Fear

**Fear **

A man with short shiny black hair, in tiny little curls surrounding his head, a tight black t-shirt to show off all the muscles of his chest and arms, dark jeans, and three o'clock shadow, stood before them.

Amee and Annabeth stared openly.

Nico felt rage course through his veins._ Who did this guy think he was? Waltzing in here and…well, what was he doing here?_

"What do you want?" Percy sneered, he too had noticed the girls' reactions, and had grasped Annabeth's hand firmly in his.

"I am Deimus, God of Fear, spawn of Ares and Aphrodite, twin of Phobus," he answered in his deep growling voice.

"Well what do you want?" Rhythm repeated.

"I have come to kill you, for a friend of mine, don't take it personally or anything, strictly business".

"Well come and fight us then," Nico jaunted.

The three boys took out their weapons, Amee and Annabeth reluctantly reached for theirs as well, when Deimus put up a hand.

"I see no reason to hurt these _lovely_ ladies in our fight".

Annabeth giggled, and Amee looked down shyly.

Percy growled.

"Let's do this".

Nico had noticed that strangely, the God had yet to pull out a weapon. Deimus noticed Nico looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry **little** buddy, I'm not here to fight in combat, I was sent here to destroy you. And being the God of **Fear**, I've got something else in mind."

With a flick of his wrist Nico began to fall, _My greatest fear? I wonder what that is?_

Nico landed in a large green field, all around him there was nothing but the green and he couldn't see beyond it. The land stretched for miles, and miles, never ending.

_Is __**this **__my greatest fear?_

Suddenly Nico heard a giggle.

He turned around, but saw nothing.

Another giggle sounded from behind him.

_Where is that coming from?_

Then he heard a song.

_**"We're calling for the Loyal Hearts Wherever they may be**_

_**We're calling for the Proud Heart to come and follow me**_

_**We're calling for the Gentle Hearts to keep us company"**_

The song was driving him insane, he covered his ears, but it seemed to emanate from within his head.

He wanted to scream, if only to drown out the song, and opened his mouth to do so when, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Little pink, blue, green, yellow, orange, and purple bears. Coming from everywhere, circling him.

They were filling up the field and from all angles, all Nico could see was the little fury demons.

They were tickling and singing, that infernal song, and he was going insane.

_The freakin' Care Bears are going to drive me crazy!_

Nico was losing it, and at that point he did scream, over and over, until his throat felt raw.

He sat down on the grass, as the bears continued to sing, and giggle.

_Think, think, there has to be a way to get out of here… wait._

He stood up and began belting out at the top of his lungs;

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
_

The bears gradually got louder, but Nico kept singing at the top of his lungs.

He heard a POP noise, and one of the bears disappeared. Nico sung louder with more gusto.

Two more pops. Nico smiled.

Pop, pop, pop.

_It's working._

He sung until the popping noise began to fill the air, he looked around and could only see one Care Bear left.

It's eyes were turning a crimson color and it's little nails began to grow out of the fur, until it had razor sharp talons.

_Okay…_

It began to run towards Nico, who had stopped singing.

It ran it's nails across his cheek, drawing blood.

_What the?_

The bear went in for a second strike when Nico whipped out, his sword, how did he not notice he had it earlier?

In any case he made a slash at the freakish bear.

The messed up version of Wolverine ran towards him again, but Nico was ready and slashed down.

"Eat metal, furry demon!" Nico screamed.

And promptly cut the creepy stuffed animal in half.

Suddenly Nico awoke on the black top of the gas station, in the fetal position with Amee staring down at him.

He shuddered.

* * *

**Okay, if you've been reading my story this long, you've probably figured out what I'm gonna say...**

**In case your an idiot, here it is,**

**REVIEW!**

**I'm H8rPatrol and I approve this message!**


	12. The Undead

**I recently realized that I keep promising to write longer chapters, but I really haven't, sorry! Here goes the longest chapter yet! Booyah! Oh, and I got a comment to use Rhythm more often, I will work on giving him bigger parts in the story, but please keep in mind that I actually have a HUGE part for him in a l8r chapter. Don't worry Rhythm fans, he'll get his time to shine.**

**The Undead**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Amee asked, concerned.

Nico sat up, he hated feeling vulnerable.

"I was falling and then..." He trailed off, he knew, a Hades boy, like himself would have been terrified by singing Care Bears, but to be honest, he thought Amee would laugh at him.

"What? What happened? All I saw was all three of you guys fall over, and you were muttering something about teenagers. What did you see?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh? You looked terrible, I thought you were going to die or go into a coma or something," Amee whispered, " I was really scared".

Nico couldn't quite rap his head around that one, _What does she mean, she would be scared?_

It was all so, confusing.

Women.

"Well," but he was thankfully interrupted by Percy and Rhythm's joining the group.

"That was terrible", Percy said quietly, holding tightly to Annabeth's hand," I was in the dessert and there was no water anywhere, and then Luke and Gabe appeared and, and"

Percy shook his head.

"I was in complete and total darkness, and there was no sound, I couldn't scream, or see, or run," Rhythm inhaled deeply.

Nico found that everyone was looking at him expectantly. He really felt stupid now, the other guys had really been through serious pain, and he had been attacked by a fuzzy Wolverine.

Nico shuffled from foot to foot, and averted his eyes.

"What happened Nico?" Rhythm asked slowly, looking harder at him.

"I FOUGHT FREAKIN' CARE BEARS OK?"Nico erupted.

"What?" Rhythm asked.

"I was in a field of Care Bears and they started singing, and hugging,and tickling me,it was one of the most creepy things I've ever experienced in my life".

Percy snorted, which caused all the other members of the group to erupt into giggles.

"It's not funny," Nico whined,"One of them sprouted talons like Wolverine, and tried to claw my eyes out..." he trailed off again, and look down at his feet.

Rhythm was holding his sides, and Percy had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Let's just go," Nico finished lamely, walking away from the laughing bunch.

His cheeks burned, and he felt seriously stupid.

Then suddenly, he realized, _How are we supposed to get to Orlando? We have no means of transportation._

Nico sighed. _They couldn't walk to Florida, so how were they going to get there?_

But Nico was interrupted, when a limousine came to a halt at the gas station.

When the door opened, Nico couldn't see who was in the vehicle, but Rhythm let out of short whistle.

Nico ran back to the group to get a better look at the person stepping out.

Nico's mouth gaped as he saw the most beautiful woman in his life appear. Her hair was long and reached down her back, where it curled playfully. She had large round eyes, and a tiny waist.

"Hello boys," Aphrodite said in a false flirtation.

Her voice rung in Nico's ears and he stuttered.

"H...h...hi...i...i" _Smooth Nico,smooth. _

"I hear you kids need a ride." She addressed the group in a giddy manner.

She began to walk towards the car indicating that the others should follow.

Nico felt like he was floating as he drifted towards her, everything was so intoxicating about her, her scent, her beauty, and her voice. He felt as if he were under a spell, and Aphrodite controlled him.

Nico settled into the limo, in between Percy and Rhythm.

Aphrodite who was sitting in front of the kids frowned.

"Oh, that won't do," she said, and snapped her fingers.

Percy suddenly was sitting next to Annabeth, and Nico, next to Amee.

Aphrodite smiled at her daughter and giggled. She winked and then turned to Rhythm.

"Don't worry, it will happen to you soon enough," she flashed a brilliant smile, " I must go, but my chauffeur will bring you to your destination".

"Oh, and I almost forgot," from her pocket she plucked a golden hair clip, which she handed off to her daughter.

"Good Luck," with another wink,and was gone.

Nico blinked, Aphrodite's spell had been broken, and now he felt slightly dazed.

The rest of the trip to wherever Aphrodite was sending them in Orlando went pretty smoothly, but Nico did notice that Amee didn't talk to him the whole trip.

_What did I do?_

Nico wasn't in the least surprised when the limo parked in the Kennedy Space Center. He had checked the map earlier for hotspots in the city.

After Nico and the others shuffled out of the car, he turned back to the limo, to thank the driver.

But suddenly realized the car was gone.

_Okaaaay..._

Nico was being ushered in hurridly by Rhythm.

Annabeth had to be _dragged_ in by Percy, in order to get her away from the buildings.

As the friends walked farther and farther into the center Nico was amazed by what he saw. Nico had never been able to go to amusement parks, or museums with his family.

Nico had a disterbing mental picture of Hades holding his hand as he walked through a museum, and he shuddered.

Then something hit Nico, it was Saturday, a pretty good day to come to a tourist attraction such as this one, but he barely saw anybody.

Looking down at his iPod he saw a name scroll across the bottom, All by Myself by Eric Carmen.

_Crud._

He whispered to Rhythm, who was standing next to him," Rhythm," the boy was snapped out of his thoughts," Look, there's like, nobody here".

Rhythm turned slowly and noticed to, that only a few people were walking around.

He cocked his head,"You know, I can't really see the people's faces, there like, blurs,".

Nico looked hard into the face of a little girl a few feet away from them, and he to, couldn't truley see it.

_The mist! _he thought to himself.

Rhythm quickly informed the others, and their relaxed attitudes ceased.

The group of five walked into a field of rockets. The rockets were of diffrent shapes and sizes, on display.

Nico felt a tug in his stomach that told him something wasn't right.

Something about this wasn't natural.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"No," Nico answered simply.

"What's wrong?"

"Something weirds going on here, somethings really wrong, I don't know what, but..."

Nico was talking to Percy when the little girl who had been standing off to the side of the group charged.

Nico whipped out his sword, and slashed foward to keep her at bay.

_WHAT THE HECK?_

The little girl, pig tails swinging, charged again.

Nico didn't want to hurt a little girl, and again deflected her.

But this was no ordinary girl, to be honest, it wasn't even a girl.

Nico realized in horror that this little girl, flesh eating, puss ozing, decomposing, zombie.

This time Nico stabbed her through the middle. A green liquid poured from her mouth as she slid to the pavement. She lay there, seeping.

Rhythm wrinkled his nose," Now that's just nasty".

"Nico, DO SOMETHING!" shouted Percy.

"What in Hades am I supposed to do?"

"You control the dead, right?"

"Oh".

Nico, sheethed his sword and put his hands in front of him, the group of zombies coming for them stopped, then a second later began to charge again.

"Why isn't it working?" Amee shouted.

"Because the aren't actually dead. They're undead." Annabeth answerd.

"Well that sucks," muttered Percy.

Another zombie opened it jaws and began to attack Amee, she and her pink sword fought back. She cut off one of the zombies arms.

When it kept moving for her, she sliced its head off.

The green oze eminated from it's neck and onto the ground where it fell a few inches from it's head.

Nico grimaced.

More and more zombies came, they growled in a weird languge he couldn't understand.

They sliced head after head off, but the zombies just kept coming.

Nico had not remembered this many of them in the park earlier, so where were they coming from?

Annabeth shouted," Amee, use the clip!"

"What", she shouted back.

"Use your mother's gift."

Nico watched as the girl sliced off another zombie head, and reached into her pocket.

Slipping it into her hair, while the other's watched nervously.

"I can understand what they're saying," she frowned then solemly said," I know what I have to do".

She turned to the next zombie rushing for her and reached out her arm in it's direction.

"Nooo!" Nico exclaimed.

But it was already to late, as the zombie bit into her flesh, Amee winced, and then she was gone. Along with all the other zombies.

* * *

**I'll be updating soon, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. The Secret

Nico stood for a moment, stunned. The space Amee had occupied had been filled only a moment earlier.

Seconds ticked by, then minutes, everyone was staring at Amee's now empty, spot.

Annabeth broke the akward silence,"She was right there".

In any other circumstance, Nico would have rolled his eyes. But not now, not when...

How did this happen? Where did they take her? and the biggest question of all; Why'd she do it?

He felt a sick and a deep feeling of emptiness ate at him.

"We have to go find her," Rhythm said quietly.

The other's nodded, but where to look?

Nico wanted to scream, everything felt so pointless, so futile, and it was eating him up.

This type of hurt was different, different than the one he had felt when he had learned of Bianca's death, different then, even though it had been a long while ago, the pain he had felt when learing of his mother's death.

It was a different type of ache, he knew she wasn't dead but something else was wrong.

She was cut off from him somehow, usually Nico could feel the soul of a person he was close to, seconds ago, he was able to fell the hum of Amee's, but now, he could feel nothing.

She had been severed from him.

He turned to see all the solemn faces of his comrades, we will find her.

Nico found himself in a motel loby, suspicious charcters glared from different angles around him.

These people were creepy, and coming from a son of Hades, that's saying something.

The group came closer to the scantly clad woman at the front desk, her greasy hair had been slung into a pony tail and the red lipstick she wore stuck to her yellow teeth.

Nico became vividly aware of this when she smiled at them, her cigerate dangling from her chapped lips.

Ewwww

Percy casually walked up to the woman and did his best to hide his grimace,"Room for four please".

"Sorry, bucko," said the woman,"I'm going to need to see your parents, before I let you get a room."

"Our parent's left us to get a room, while they went to see to some buissness", Annabeth quickly explained.

The woman looked at Rhythm with a raised eyebrow," Your all siblings?".

"Adoptive", Rhythm answered.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until they get here, I can't be lettin children -" she stopped in mid sentence, her eyes wide, the cigeratte feel out of her open mouth.

"Well," she said dreamily," I guess you could have a room," She handed them a room key and a tiny card.

"Thank you," Percy said.

He turned to leave, Nico, Annabeth, and Rhythm stood with astonished looks.

What just happened here?

Nico slowly followed Percy.

"What did you do?' Nico asked Percy.

"I used the mist, Thalia taught me a little while back,"

"Your not supposed to just use that any ol' time Seaweed Brain, people's mind's start to get fuzzy if you use it directly on them to much," Annabeth said while rolling her grey eyes.

Percy shrugged,' It felt like a perfectly good opportunity to me".

"Here's the room," Rhythm said, looking over at the card in Percy's hand,"204".

The four shuffled in.

Faded green carpet covered the floor and a faint smell of tobacco filled the air.

After showers had been taken, all the kids went to their rooms.

Nico looked at his iPod, When Your Gone by Avril Lavinge.

Nico fell asleep that night, with a hollow feeling inside.

Nico opened his eyes to see a smiling Rhythm before him.

"Rise and Shine," he said cheerly.

"mmph," Nico grumbled.

Being a son of Apollo, Rhythm was a morning person, whenever the sun came up, Rhythm was up with it. Nico, being a son of Hades, was not.

With more grumbles and words his mother would have forced him to wash his mouth out for, Nico got ready for the inevitable day.

Sitting down at a table with the other three questers, Nico realized, with a sudden understanding, Amee was gone.

Nico again felt the hollow feeling he had felt before,and he finally understood his feelings for Amee, after, of course she had disappeared.

The only thing to do now, was to find her.

But how the heck am I supposed to do that?

"Guys, I was thinking about...what happened yesterday, and though it's obvious we have to save Amee,but we have no idea were she is or how to find her, any ideas?" Percy asked.

'Well isn't it obvious?" Annabeth said.

"No wise girl it isn't!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend," We have to talk to Ossa".

She said this simply as if she couldn't believe that no one had thought of earlier.

"What," Nico said blankly.

The others also had baffled expressions on thier faces.

'She's the goddess of gossip, anything that happens, she'll no about it, she's terrible about keeping secrets, all we have to do is ask her about Amee".

"Oh" said Rhythm.

'I've got a couple drachma in my backpack," Nico said excitedly.

Nico ran to his room and hurriedly pulled out some of the golden coins.

When he came back, Percy had already began a steady stream of water, Nico threw in the coins.

"Please take my offering Iris, I wish to see Ossa, goddess of rumors."

The water swirled and rippled to show an image of a young girl of about 14 on a cell phone.

"OMG, did she really say that? I can't believe it, Hera is going to be soooooo mad.," The girl twirled her platinum blond hair around one of her French tipped nails. She briefly paused her converstation to gloss her lips.

That's when she noticed the four kids looking at her.

She sighed," I'll have to call you later girlfriend, apparently, I've got company."

She adjusted her cheerleading uniform and glared," Like, what do you want?'

"We need to know all you know about Amee Idony," Nico said.

"Uh, yah right like I'm going to be the one to spill the beans. She would totally be if I told you. I mean,she's like definitely got enough problems with that girl and being in yucky Oklahoma City, when i went to visit her in that nasty old building i-" her eyes opened wide as she realized her mistake.

"Like, you guys totally did not just here that right?"

Rhythm ignored her question," Who's holding Amee?"

"I like am soooo not telling you guys anymore," and with that the Iris message was broken.

"Well I guess that we're going to Oklahoma City," Annabeth said.

"But how do we get there?" Nico asked.

His voice was drowned out under the heated conversation coming from outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CANCELLED?"


	14. The Concert

The Concert

WHAT DO YOU MEAN **CANCELLED?**

The man screeched into his wireless head stet.

Then in a heated whisper, "I can't handle this right now! There's too much depending on them, have you already sent them the money?"

He paused for a moment," Good, _that_ was enough for four plane tickets," he paused again then sighed.

"Well, I need somebody who can sing in about two hours, if you can't find someone Rob, my career is over!"

The man hung up and sighed again, Annabeth smiled then turned to the boys," Four plane tickets!" she said excitedly. Then opened the door.

"What are you-" Percy began but was cut off.

"Hello, sir," said Annabeth sweetly batting her lashes, she motioned for the boys to follow.

"I don't mean to intrude, but you wouldn't happen to know where...um... Athena Records is, I just can't seem to be able to find it, we've been looking for it for days, and I'm beginning to think it doesn't exist."

The man looked at Annabeth wearily," No, I don't know where, Athena Records is and I don't, wait," his eyes lit up," did you say records?,"

Annabeth smiled," Well, yes, our manger told us to meet him there this afternoon, but I can't seem to be able to find it, I don't really know what to do," she said, holding back a giggle.

_What is she doing?_

"I don't know about any studio, but I have recently lost the group that was supposed to play at the ALC's benefit concert."

"Really?," said Annabeth mocking surprise.

"Yes, if you could play for me I would forever be in your debt!"

"I don't know..."

"I'll pay you," the man said with a slight reluctance.

Annabeth lent him her hand, and the balding, perspiring, and clueless man, shook it.

**About, an hour and a half hours later...**

"What were you thinking?" Nico said exasperatedly.

"We, can't sing, or play instruments!" Percy interjected.

Annabeth scoffed," If Miley Cyrus can do it, so can we,".

"What are we even going to perform?" asked Rhythm.

"What's the iPod playing?" Annabeth said to Nico.

He rummaged in his pocket.

_I'm in trouble I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl_

"Something about trouble"

"Like the nevershoutnever song?" asked Rhythm excitedly.

_Ummmmm_

The songs kept switching themselves until the group had about ten songs, all which were known by Rhythm, and a few others by himself, Annabeth and Percy.

"Well were off," said Annabeth happily.

"How are we supposed to get to", Nico looked down on to the back of the business card, where Mr. Johansson had written the directions, "9436 Windniss Dr.?"

Percy smiled at Nico.

"Oh, no, that wears me out, and with four of us..."

"Sorry, bud but we only have a few minutes to get there, and if you want to save Amee,"

"Fine," grumbled Nico and reached out his hand to Percy who took his and then latched on to Annabeth's who held tightly to Rhythm's.

_I hope we don't end up in China_

_So...sleepy...can't...stay...__**awake!**_

"I'm so glad you're here," said Mr. Johansson, wiping his forehead with a napkin.

"We only have a few minutes till sound check, I have guitarists, and a drummer ready for you if needed."

Nico took in a deep breath**, they were really going to do this**.

The lights on the stage lit up and he could hear the deafening roar of the crowd, four mics stood solemnly back at the three boys, and one very excited Annabeth.

Rhythm was up first.

"_I'mmm in trouble_, _I'm an addict I'm addicted to this girl," _

Nico couldn't believe what he was hearing, Rhythm's voice was, well, beautiful.

It rang out clearly and hypnotized the crowd. They swayed to and fro to the island boy's voice and looked up at him in awe. So did Nico.

When the song finished a hundred crazed teenage girls began to screech.

Rhythm smiled as he began another song, and his voice seemed to completely change, "_ And I'll be, your crying shoulder, I'll be loves suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life,"_

Nico looked at the girls who were screaming (if possible) even louder.

_Okaaaay_

Next came his song, he wished the iPod hadn't picked something so depressing, it painfully reminded him of his terrible past.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you'll feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be," _

The girls didn't clap as loudly for Nico as they had for Rhythm but he still was proud with the results.

Up next was Percy," _Standing close to me, close enough to reach, perfect time to tell her, but I can't even put the words together."_

Nico was slightly disturbed now, the girls look rabid.

Finally Annabeth, "And I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless and I don't know why but with you I dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless"

The show was a great successes and Mr. Johansson played them accordingly.

He wiped his sweaty hand on the back of his jeans and smiled at Annabeth handing her the check, which she took carefully between two fingers.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this,"

"Yes, well, we have to get going," Annabeth said sweetly through thin lips. (She was not a fan of his sweaty man).

She turned and walked out of room, the boys following her hurriedly.

Nico knew what he had to do.

Nico's last thought before he passed out in the airport was, _**ready or not Amee, here we come.**_


	15. Hate

**Hate**

_

* * *

Nico's dream on the plane_

_'Master, Ossa has given the four information on the girl.' Nico once again heard the strangely familiar voice, and could tell through her speech that she was sneering._

_Nico was in a round small room with what looked like a blurry curtain over the two mysterious speakers, the darkness around them swirled and curled and made it impossible to see._

_'I will ring that little gossips neck, how dare she speak of our plans"_

_"I do not believe that they know of them yet, and they have but only a vague description of our location"_

_"But it will not take very much time for them to discover us,this god-forsaken town is so empty, their bound to find something suspicious, I cannot believe that, that ugly two timing-" growled the other voice, but was interrupted._

_" I have requested __Erida to retrieve them, she will - " But like her master the voice was interrupted._

_"He can hear us, __**HE IS HERE**__!" the voice screeched." __**GET OUT**__!"_

* * *

Nico woke with Percy nudging him awake. "Rides over, get up", he smirked.

* * *

"Ok, so where exactly do we begin?" Rhythm asked after the group had gotten their luggage and taken a a cab to the nearest town with the left over money from the concert.

Nico who was still a little tired explained to the group," On the plane, I had a demigod dream, it was the two voices again," he paused," one of them sounded _familiar_,it was so strange, I think it was a girl, they were arguing about the information Ossa had accidentally given us, they said they were in an small town, with barely any people in it,"

He paused again trying to remeber, he was forgetting something...something important,

"Oh, and somebody named Erida, is going to-"

But was cut off, by a someone behind them," Hello, kitties!"

* * *

Nico turned to see a woman with dark curly red hair standing behind them, she wore a halter top and extremely tight jeans, Nico wondered how she had managed to put them on that morning.

She had green cat eyes, rounded heavily with mascara, and a devilish smile which she was now flashing at the four adventurers.

"I just _had _to drop in and see you all," her hips swished and her four inch high heels clicked as she drew closer.

"I've heard so much about you four," she turned to Percy.

"You are a handsome one aren't you, you look just like your father, he speaks proudly of you all the time," she came closer to Percy, who's face was beginning to resemble a tomato.

"With all that thick black hair of yours, a girl could just," she reached out with her long manicured black nails," get tangled up in it," she giggled.

Annabeth was fuming, she looked about ready to lunge at this goddess and rip her throat out.

Erida pretended not to notice, she turned to Nico with that seductive grin of hers.

"And you, son of Hades are turning out to be a dashing youg man, I was so sorry to here of your mother and sisters deaths, unlike Percy hear, some of us just don't have all the luck family wise," she paused, as if contemplating something.

"Aren't you looking for that girl _Amee_, she is very pretty isn't she?" Nico just stared at her.

" Yes, I hear that boys just fall over her like dominoes ,she could pick from hundred different candidates if she chose, till she finds that perfect match," Nico's face, though he tried to hide it, fell.

Erida laughed," You didn't think she'd pick you did you?"

She walked towards Rhythm now, promptly ignoring Annabeth, who only seemed to become angrier.

"And you, Rhythm is it? Hmmm, I guess you don't want these **friends **of yours knowing your real name, then again, can you _truly_ call them friends?"

"You are unloved, Rhythm, after that," she added dramatically," **accident** with your mother, you've had it pretty rough haven't you, having to work day after day, sometimes skipping school, and for what reason?"

"Rhythm, my dear_ friend_, it's your father's fault , he abandoned you, like he did all your brothers and sisters, Apollo cares for no one but himself," she took Rhythm's chin and forced him to look into her eyes," which means, he doesn't care for you!"

She finally looked back at Annabeth, who was looking at her with such disdain Nico could practically _feel_ the crackling energy.

"Well, you poor little plain thing, a boy like Percy won't be interested in you for long, now will he? He must be beginning to get tired of your moody attitude, smart alleck manner, and," she giggled," boring features," she sighed.

"Well, friends, I must be going," she kissed Percy on the cheek, slowly, staring at Annabeth the whole time.

Percy seemed to be frozen and scared.

Annabeth seemed to of lost her mind, she bellowed and jumped onto the smiling goddess," You little-"

"TOUCH MY MAN,ONE MORE TIME, AND I WILL **KILL** YOU!" Annabeth looked crazy, her hair had fallen out of it's pony tail and was in her face,and her grey eyes looked wild.

_Girl fight!_

But for some reason Nico wasn't really concentrated on Annabeth and Erida anymore, he was lost in his own thoughts.

_Erida's right, I have no family, no home, and Amee doesn't care about me. _

He looked Percy.

_Unlike Percy and his wonderful mother, and his loving father._

_My father dosen't care about me at all, or my mother, or my sister!_

Nico filled up with an ugly dark hatred. It was blinding, he unsheathed his sword and ran at Percy.

"Nico, what are you doing?"

But Nico wasn't listing, he was to busy wildly swinging at Percy, who was trying to block his attacks without hurting him.

"Nico, listen to me!" but Nico wasn't, couldn't understand Percy.

The hate inside him was over flowing, boiling.

"STOP!" yelled a voice.

Nico blinked and turned to, Rhythm.

Annabeth had stopped fighting Erida, who was crawling from under the girl, and with a click of her fingers was gone.

"Don't you guys see what she's trying to do to us",

"Erida is the goddess of hatred, she was sent here to make us want to kill each other."

"Nico, Annabeth, the hate you feel isn't really yours, she finds your deepest feelings and twists them, but there's no time for us to kill each other, we have to save Amee!"

Nico looked down, he felt so ashamed, Annabeth looked sheepish as well as she put her hair back into it's ponytail.

Rhythm smiled, "Now let's get Amee back!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, you'll be getting a little more detail on Rhythm's secret later.**

**Well, I don't really have that much left to say...**

**Hugs not drugs kids, ur, stay of the streets!**

**Oh, and, REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!**


	16. Amee

**Amee**

* * *

As Nico and his friends walked through the deserted **(that's deserted not ****dessert ha,ha**) streets of the city, he realized something, as mentioned before, Nico saw no one in the entire city.

The streets were empty.

_Bad sign_

But Nico already knew that danger was afoot, the group had been looking for, well, _what were they looking for?_

_Who _are_ we saving her from?_

Nico realized that he still had no leads on who the Earth Shaker was, this person had already destroyed Yellow Stone, Central Park, and the Washington Monument (which had crumbled, starting an uproar in American's, thinking it acts of terrorism), according to the last time he watched the news, in the cheap motel the gang had lodged at.

_Who could possibly posses enough power to destroy this much of America? Why?_

The group walked for what seemed like hours.

Trudging past abandoned building after abandoned buliding.

Making Nico feel more and more suspicious.

This town was _completely _empty.

"Guys, I think we found what we were looking for!" Percy said staring up at the tallest building Nico had ever seen.

How could people not notice this building, it was huge, standing a mile (it seemed) tall, and was completely black.

No signs, no windows, no door, for what Nico could see.

Percy, being his courages, and possibly stupid, self he moved toward the building in stride.

_Here we go_

"Hmmm, I don't see a door," Percy said thoughtfully.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped toward the door, "I don't think they make it that easy, Percy", she frowned, placing the palm of her hand on the spot where a door should be.

"Maybe," she muttered, taping softly on the wall.

Tap, pause, tap, tap, taptaptap, tap.

"What are you -," began Nico.

A panel slid back and revealed an empty room.

"Morse code, I told it "open" in Greek"she said simply leaving the boys stunned, and Percy a little bit proud.

The four walked in cautiously, taking quiet steps on the black linoleum floor.

The room was dimly lit,with no furniture.

And it was quiet, a creepy sort of silence that consumes you in a way, threatening to engulf you.

When suddenly Nico heard a sound, he turned.

"What's wrong?" asked Annabeth.

"I..don't...know," said Nico slowly.

Another noise.

"What the-" shouted Rhythm.

Then a thud.

_What's going on here, what happened to Rhythm?_

"Are you ok?" whispered Percy.

A moan from Rhythm.

Then Nico saw him, a warrior covered from head to to in armor, with a sling of brightly colored arrows.

He also carried a sword, with a black tip.

He ran towards Percy with one of the arrows on the pulled tightly on his crossbow, aimed and fired right into the son of the sea Gods hip.

"PERCY!" shouted Annabeth. She ran to his side and was almost immediately hit with another arrow.

Nico, in the confusion had come behind the warrior, he took the flat of his sword and whacked against their helmet.

With a _girlish? _cry the warrior flee to his knees, and from his helmet came a tumble of dark brown hair.

Nico gasped, it was

Amee.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but if i kept going, there would be no suspense, would there now? I bet you didn't see that one coming!**

**Well, review! And I'll be updating soon!**


	17. Guess Who?

**Sorry about the last chapter, I know it was a bit rushed, I just re-read it, and was kinda disappointed, I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost two weeks, life just leaves no room for writing anymore! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Guess Who**

* * *

Amee

_No, it can't be, she...she wouldn't..._

_Would she?_

How much did Nico _really _know about Amee? Would she do this to the camp? To him?

For a few moments, Nico stood staring at the girl at his feet.

A gentle curl swirled on her cheek, her pink lips in an o.

_She's so beautiful_

No. Nico thought, something's wrong with her, she, would never do this, not willingly.

Amee stirred, " ...Mmmhp"

Click, click, click.

Nico turned to see a familiar girl with black hair, high heels, and a tough posture.

"Hello Nico,"

_That voice, it was the one from his dreams it was-_

"Don't I look familiar?" she said taking a step closer," even if it was only for a short time you couldn't have forgotten your old friend, Aglaia,"

Her voice dripped with sarcasm and venom.

"What- what's going on, what have you done with Amee?"

He readied himself for a battle.

"Oh Nico,' she said giggling, "You needn't worry yourself with that,"

And shot him with an arrow.

* * *

"Uhhug..." Nico mumbled opening his eyes.

Nico's eyes slowly adjusted to the burning lights, and he found himself in a round room.

Aglaia was arguing with someone he couldn't see out of his range of vision.

He opened his eyes a bit wider,propping himself on his elbows.

" We can't _kill _him,"

"Remember girl, I am your master, and I shall take the life of whom ever I chose,"

"But-"

The arguing abruptly stopped as the two noticed, the dark haired boy.

"Hello, Nico di Angelo," whispered a deep, but somehow womanly voice.

A woman had green, almost yellow cat eyes, a small nose, and wavy blond hair that reached to her shoulders.

Nico's mouth, for a moment was slack, as the drugs seemed to wear off, but he soon came back to his senses he made a move to get up, and confront the strange woman, but realized soon enough, that he was in a glass box.

He pounded his fists on the glass, knowing it would do no good," LET ME OUT!" he cried.

"Stop that," the woman said boardly. But when Nico prosisted she yelled loudly,"STOP" her voice seemed to echo on, and on, and on.

"Now," she said after Nico was done pounding his fists uselessly,"I have a proposition for you,"

Nico panted softly, from his earlier episode, but listened intently.

"I am Enyo, goddess of strife," she paused," and destruction"

_The Earth Shaker_

"I love a good fight, Nico, and even more than that, I love a good war, the gods and goddesses of Olympus have forgotten me, and for that they shall pay,"

"They believe because we are minor gods we are not powerful, not important. so they forget us, like they do there poor children,"

She said that while looking at Nico, with a pity, that made his blood boil.

Nico had no idea why, but everything that this woman said made him angry,

"But that isn't important right now," she said with a wave of her hand," I have some business to settle with a certain, Son of Hades," she smiled.

With a snap of her fingers a golden apple appeared in her hand.

Nico watched as the apple's skin swirled into vibrant colors, seeming to morph and change continually until it spun out of Enyo's hand and began to spin faster.

It was begining to take shape a human form. Nico could now tell that the form was a girls, and after a few more seconds, recognized the figure.

_Bianca_

Nico found that he was crying, it was his sister, she was alive, she was okay.

_But how?_

"I can give you anything you want Nico, anything at all, but everything has a price boy," Bianca was trying to tell Nico something, but it looked like she couldn't speak.

" You must help me destroy Olympus,"

Nico just watched her, trying not to give anything away, but tears still steadily ran down his cheeks.

"Think of it," she said, smiling," You and me, ruling Olympus, your sister still alive, Amee," she giggled," next to you, and your father paying for everything he has done,"

"He has forgotten you Nico, he doesn't care, no one does, no one but me," she stared at him.

"Percy, your "alleged" friend forgot you to, did he not?"

"The only reason he came to visit you at all was to ask you to join this quest,"

She forced her gaze onto his eyes," You deserve so much better Nico, and I can give it to you,"

Nico didn't know what to do, or think, he felt so trapped, in every aspect.

Nico turned back to Bianca, who was trying to tell him something.

_What are you trying to say?_

Nico needed his sister right now to tell him what to do, or more importantly, what not to.

Nico was confused, and hurt.

Everything was happening to fast, it felt like things were spiraling out of his reach.

Nico was used to be alone, to making desicions for himself.

But now, so many lives were at stake, he looked towards Bianca.

Nico sighed,"Okay," Nico said in almost a whisper.

"I'm in."


	18. Betrayal

**Hello darlings! Another chapter for Nico and The Earth Shaker, I know you're happy, I sure am! Well this story is nearing its end as you can tell, I'm kinda depressed this is my first fanfic here! Well,**

**ENJOY!**

**Betrayal **

Enyo smiled wickedly, "I knew you would be,"

Nico nodded obediently.

She then carefully sauntered up to Nico's box and touched the glass with one of her claw like fingers, which promptly made it shatter.

Nico closed his eyes trying to shield them from the glass but realized that the glass wasn't actually falling onto him.

It seemed to evaporate into thin air instead of the sharp pieces Nico was expecting.

"Now hurry, we have to dispose of those _friends_ of yours, they've been quite troublesome you know,"

Nico smiled," I can't wait,"

Eyno led him and Bianca (who still couldn't speak) through the winding halls of the strange building till the two came to a small room in which Annabeth, Percy, and Rhythm were being kept.

Rhythm looked up and smiled," Nico, thank the gods, I-" but he quickly stopped speaking when he noticed Eyno, who was coming in through the door behind Nico and Bianca.

"Hello godlings, I hope you've been holding up well"

Annabeth snorted," Well aren't you just the nicest host, locking up your guest and threating to kill them,"

"I'd keep my mouth shut if i were you girlie," the godess snapped.

"What's going on Nico, what are you doing with her," Percy said gesturing with his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Nico said smugly, looking down at Percy with a sneer.

'Wha-" Percy began.

'Save it," Nico intruded," don't act like you don't know what's going on, you all set yourselves up for it," he gestured to the three with disgust.

"You treated me terribly, mocked me, and now your paying the price for being on the side of you terrible parents," he smiled again showing his teeth.

"What the heck is wrong with you,?" Annabeth asked stunned.

Nico laughed, but didn't respond.

"Now I'm going to kill you," Eyno said bluntly.

She snapped her fingers and the cuffs on Nico's friends disappeared.

Nico turned to the goddess,"May I?"

Eyno looked surprised but stepped out of his way and watched with wide eyes as he unsheathed his sword.

He turned as if to lunge at Rhythm, who put his hands up in defense, but at the last moment turned and stabbed the smiling women in the gut.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Eyno screamed.

A seeping gold liquid began to pour from her body as she writhed.

"You will pay soon son of Hades, YOU WILL DIE".

"Whatever," Nico responded with a smirk.

* * *

As the goddess evaporated into the air, Nico turned back to his friends.

"She won't be gone for long, this isn't over,"

"Ummm... what just happened?" asked Rhythm.

Nico shrugged.

Bianca, who hadn't been noticed for the last few minutes smiled.

She then began to shimmer, Nico turned to her.

"I love you brother," she said her voice hard to make out.

"I love you to," he said solemnly, and with that she disappeared.

Nico looked at the spot in which she'd been for a moment.

"Nico I-" Percy began, but he didn't let him finish.

"I knew the only way Eyno would set you guys free was if she thought that she could kill you without me getting in the way, I never could have got those magical cuffs off with out her,"

Rhythm made an o shape with his mouth in a silent response.

"Now," Nico said gravely," We have to go save Amee,"

* * *

Turning out of the room and running back, the gang began there descent (is that how you spell that?) back to the strange hallway Nico had been in before.

He assumed it was the central of the building.

If only Nico had payed more attention on the way to the holding room.

_Ummmm..._

They were most definitely lost.

Nico paused to catch his breath and bearings.

"Any idea's?" he asked his friends.

"Well-" began Percy.

But was interrupted by a noise in the hallway.

To Nico's dismay, Amee and Aglaia stepped out of the shadows.

"So we met again?" Aglaia asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Nico rolled his eyes at the overused villain line.

**

* * *

**

**Well guys, you no what I'm going to say, REVIEW!**

**It helps me pump out these chapters faster!**

**Have a nice day!**


	19. Escape

**Escape**

* * *

'I don't have time for this Agalia, you know, saving humanity and all,"

She stepped closer," Nico, Nico, don't you understand, you can't win."

"Eyno and her army of minor Gods are growing stronger.

Once again, against its promises, Olympus is forgetting its children,"

She smiled," My mother is paying for what she has done, for forgetting me, and my brothers and sisters, for never being there,"

She sighed," I haven't even ever spoken to her, Nico, and I know you know how it feels," she looked at him," to not be loved by anyone,"

"I'm generously giving you one last chance to join us,"

"Heck no," Nico said," Your nuts and now, because of you, I have to go and save the world,"

Agalia sighed and put on an armor helmet signaling Amee to join her," I guess there's only one thing left to do then,"

And she and Amee rushed forward.

The sounds of metal clanging filled the air as Nico went into one on one combat with Agalia.

She swung wide causing to Nico to step back, and almost trip, but he caught himself and turned abruptly, then he remembered something,

**he was a demigod**.

"Watch out," he yelled.

Nico, Rhythm and Annabeth had leapt out of they way.

Stomping down with his left foot, he caused a gaping hole in the earth the form and Agalia who had been reaching for him only moments before flew back and fell in her efforts not to be sucked in.

She then in turn through her arms in front of her and closed her eyes.

Nico soon found the a blanket of forest plants were growing under him, pushing him toward the ceiling, which would, inevitably, _crush_ him.

He yelped and jumped to the floor which caused some_ serious_ pain.

_OW!_

He then, raised his hands causing an army of skeleton warriors to raise from the Earth.

And out of the whole they climbed, moaning in aguish.

"Amee," Agalia screeched," HELP ME!

Amee, who, to Nico's surprise had been standing off to the side watching.

She shook her head.

Agalia cried out as the dead surrounded her.

"Please," she cried, "Please,"

And then, silence.

Nico stood panting.

Then turned back to Amee who as looking at him, hard.

Nico was so confused about Amee and everything that had been going on lately.

_Who's side was she on?_

She came forward ,her brown hair bouncing with each step, and carefully touched his cheek.

Nico looked up causing his hair to fall into his eyes.

"Amee what-"

And then she kissed him.

Nico's eyes grew wide, but soon he was kissing her back and the world, only for a few moments, seemed to stop and they stood like that for a long time.

Finally, they broke apart.

Nico stood, stunned.

So many things were running through his mind, the kiss, the world, his father, Bianca, himself.

He didn't know what to do next, he-

"Well, that was a long time in coming, I thought you two would never kiss," Percy said smiling.

Causing Nico and Amee to blush.

Rhythm snickered but then turned to Amee," How-" but she cut him off.

"There are way too many things to deal with right now, we have to get out of here," she looked at Nico, which in turn made him blush even harder.

"Follow me," Annabeth, Rhythm and Nico all followed Amee through the winding passages until they reached the strange door Nico had encountered earlier.

Passing through it, he followed his friends into the night.

"Where to next?" Annabeth asked the obvious question.

"Olympus,"

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, Amee's back! Did you miss her, I sure have, what's the fun of a story without a little romance?**

**Uhggg, as a writer reading back on her work, you do not know how much I would like to rewrite EVERYTHING. But I don't have time, I have to finish this story first, but I'm afraid that it might take more time than I had planned. Oh well, I guess there's still a lot of work to be done. **

**See ya next time**

**Oh and review and stuff...**


	20. Olympus

**Olympus**

* * *

As the reunited crew stood outside, Nico realized something.

There was no possible way that they could reach Olympus in time before Enyo's army of Minor Gods finished destroying the Earth.

Nico opened his mouth to voice this, but Percy beat him to the punch," But how will we _get_ to Olympus ?"

But then he snapped his fingers, as if a light had suddenly come on," Wait a minute, we could always ask Apollo, he'd give us a ride right?"

Everyone looked at Rhythm who wasn't looking at anyone.

His hair fell into his eyes as he looked at his shoes, his arms limp at his side.

Then quietly he said," I'm not asking _him _for anything,"

His voice was so final and angry that Nico questioned if that this was in fact Rhythm.

What grudge did he have towards his father?

"But your one of the only people he'll listen to Rhythm, your his son, he's your-"

But Rhythm caught Amee off in mid speech," Fathers don't screw their kids like he screwed with me, I'm not asking him for **anything**,"

"You're our only chance to save the world bro," Percy said cautiously.

Nico looked at Rhythm, really at him.

He had Apollo's young cheerful expression and a skin color that reminded him of coffee with extra milk poured in from his two different heritages.

Even though his eyes were cast downward he knew they were a hazel color, that didn't really match the usual Apollo children's description.

Nico had never thought to ask about Rhythm's mother, or even really about Rhythm.

How much did he really now about the kid?

"What happened?' he asked simply.

The question hung in the air for a while before it was answered.

"My Mom met my," he scrunched his nose," _Dad_ years ago in the islands, he "fell in love" with her and they had me, but after she had me she realized-'

He sighed and rubbed his forehead,"- she realized that she had this diseases, I don't feel like explaining it, but she got put in a wheelchair and couldn't do anything anymore,"

"And then he left us,"

"Rhythm I'm so-"

But he cut Amee off again.

"That's why everyone calls me Rhythm, 'cause I changed my name after he left 'cause he had named me, and I didn't want to be his son anymore,"

A long pregnant pause took hold for a second until Percy said," I'm sorry dude, but you have to pray to him, just this once, because if you don't a lot of people are..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence.

Rhythm looked torn for a moment then closed his eyes and prayed to his father.

"That's all I got," he said after a minute.

They stood waiting.

When a loud whooping noise came from the sky followed by a revving motor.

A gleaming silver Mercedes came down to greet them.

And a man steeped out, he was handsome and Nico could automatically see the resemblance between him and his son.

Rhythm still was looking towards the ground, his back turned from the car.

"I hear someone needs a ride," Apollo said jokingly but his eyes were serious as he looked over at his son.

The five kids headed towards the car Rhythm lagging behind.

As they all tumbled in Rhythm as far away as was possible in a car from his father, Apollo began the engine.

And the all headed towards the sky leaving a stream of sunrise behind them.

* * *

The Empire State building came closer and closer in view.

Carefully Apollo parked his gleaming car down, after his rounds around the Earth, and everyone tumbled out.

Annabeth stood for a while gasping after the incredibly fast ride, Percy beside her after thanking the God the five friends headed for the building.

Nico could hear from a distance the conversation Apollo was trying to have with his son as everyone tried to gain back the breath.

"Look Alex-"

"Don't, don't call me that,"

Rhythm began heading after his friends.

Nico looked back and saw the hurt expression on the Gods face.

* * *

**Sorry it took me FOREVER to update. It was rude and I'm sorry! Anyway, I know this isn't the best of my chapters but I thought it was necessary to give some Rhythm background.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Another Quest?

**Sorry about the wait, but I have a good excuse; I've been working for the Best Competition for my school, (yah, I know I'm a nerd) and we've been working on the robot for two weeks straight now. And guess what? We lost this Saturday and I'm so mad I could spit bullets!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, I'm definitely thinking about writing a sequel, it all depends on how many reviews I get for the story.**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

Olympus**

* * *

After their **extremely** awkward car ride with Apollo, the group made a run for the 600th floor.

Leading to an anxious ride up to -

Olympus.

_Oh boy. _Though Nico.

He laced his fingers together and untwined them over and over.

Part of the nerves from the fact that he was about to have to convince a bunch of Gods who hated him that they'd screwed up-

And because Amee's leg was pressed to his in the tightly packed elevator.

And Amee was definitely something to get excited about.

He thought back to their kiss-

The emotions he'd felt;

Fear,

then understanding,

and finally something he couldn't place, something buried deep down under the layers of himself.

Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Could it be, happiness?

The elevator door opened to a fantastic room (Room? Was that a big enough explanation? Entrance? Palace?)

It was just as Percy had described but somehow better.

With nymphs, and golden trees and a flickering fire in the center of it all.

But he couldn't think of the palace, because suddenly he felt awful.

Nico doubled over.

A hand rested on his shoulder,

"Nico," whispered a concerned Amee, "What's wrong?".

Nico straightened up enough to look at her, but the question was answered by someone else.

"_Children of Hades are forbidden here!" _boomed a deep masculine voice.

Nico turned to see who he could only assume was Zeus seated in-between a number of other Gods (Apollo included) on the far side of the entrance past the glowing fire.

All looking down with stern eyes down at them.

All except Aphrodite-

Whose eyes were twinkling with happiness at the sight of Amee's hand rested on Nico's shoulder.

And Apollo who had changed into a much taller form and was staring at his son.

Who was looking anywhere else.

"Sir," said Annabeth carefully, "We've just gotten back from a-," she paused," quest and have something to tell you all,"

Zeus looked down at her with distaste.

Annabeth looked down at her feet nervously.

"_The Hades boy must leave, he is not to ever step foot on Olympus again_," said Zeus, ignoring Annabeth statement.

Nico was confused, hadn't the God's already made amends with his father?

If so, why was Zeus so angry?

"Look, ummm, Sir," said Percy," The world is slowly getting destroyed and stuff, and we recently stopped the ring leader Enyo from destroying more of it, but her army of angry minor Gods is still out there waiting to-,"

He stopped after looking at the slight shake of the head from his father who was trying to warn him about something with his eyes.

Zeus looked extremely peeved.

His face was red all the way from his neck to his hairline and his lips were turning white from being held so taught.

"_Eyno isn't the ring leader of the pack, it's Hades, do you not think I do not know of your little quest? I KNOW EVERYTHING! My brother has betrayed me, breaking our treaty and all his children-_,"

He looked sternly at Nico.

"_ARE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER MY REALM_!" he boomed.

_Oh_ thought Nico.

The Gods all looked sheepish after Zeus outburst to afraid of him to help the group of kids.

All except Aphrodite, who was never afraid to speak her mind.

"Zeus-" she scolded him, " you can't blame Hades children for his mistakes, it's obvious that he is a lovely boy who knew nothing about this whole sham,"

She winked at Amee who blushed.

"And if you haven't bothered keeping up on your prophecies lately, this whole solution to this problem will inevitably lay in the hands of this boy!"

The god said nothing but sat pouting Hera's hand on his own to steady him.

The love goddesses smiled, "Well then I guess are friends have found themselves another quest,"

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it folks, I'll be updating soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Hades

***Sigh* Why don't people like reviewing?**

**It would be so nice if they did, I've actually put a lot of work into this story, but by lack of reviews, I can conclude that nobody really cares.**

***Dramatic sob***

**

* * *

Hades**

* * *

"And that would be..." Rhythm asked crossly, still mad about having to pray to his father.

Apollo looked, (if that was possible) even more unhappy at the tone of his son.

Aphrodite, unfazed by Rhythm's icy tone rolled her eyes "Well, obviously you're going to have to the Underworld and force him to repair the parts of the Earth he has destroyed,"

"And the sooner the better," said Zeus eyeing Nico.

Percy, Annabeth, and Amee all said goodbye to their parents quickly and Nico picked up on a few conversations throughout the hall.

"Ummm Dad, when you said that I had a little sister..."

"Son, don't worry you will met her soon enough, all in good time,"

"But-"

"Good bye Percy",

Nico thought for a moment about the thought of another child of the Big Three.

Then tried his hardest to get the thought out of his mind.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Aphrodite asked her daughter a little too loudly.

"_Mom_!" said Amee embarrassedly.

Aphrodite squealed, unperturbed.

"I knew it, I knew it, you two are just so cute, the children of love and death finding true-"

"_**MOM!**_"

"Okay, okay," said the goddess more quietly, with a smile still on her lips.

Annabeth's brief conversation with her mother had been too short for Nico to catch.

Rhythm stood near the elevator door waiting for his friends, still not looking at his father.

The group waved goodbye as they headed from the highest point of all existence to possibly the lowest.

* * *

"How do we get to the Underworld?" asked Amee after standing outside of the large building for a moment.

"Simple," said Nico, not quite ready to look at her," Shadow traveling outside of Hades is hard, but to or inside the realm will be much easier,"

She smiled as she took his hand first as the others seemed to understand what they were doing.

"Please, please, please let there not be spiders," Nico heard Annabeth whisper under her breath as he closed his eyes.

Percy protectivly put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Nico blinked to find three large dog heads snapping and snarling at his face.

He stepped back, still holding on the Amee's hand.

One of the heads sniffed and Nico watched in horror as it did so.

The other two heads followed it's lead.

Nico stood in horror as the dog opened its jaw,

and licked him.

_Gross_

But better than death.

Maybe being Hades kid had it's advantages.

After some more walking in creepy darkness, Nico and friends reached a large opening in the tunnel which led to Hades chamber.

Nico took in a deep breathe.

And pushed open the doors.

Sitting in a throne next to his wife Persephone, the God of Death sat on his throne of trapped souls.

He seemed to be talking to some sort of image at his feet, a face, one Nico couldn't really see clearly seemed to be in a heated debate with Hades.

"What do you mean there on to us?"

The purring female voice answered back," I mean that there on to **you, **that stupid Zues still dosen't know that one of his "faithful" ring of Gods isn't completely inagreement with him, his ego's almost as big as his greying head,"

"Darling," Persophone whined," Look, look, we have visiters!"

Persephone frowned at the sight of Nico, as she said this, and decided to take her leave, bored with her unloving husband and dreary life in the Underworld.

She muttered somethign about bad desicions as she left.

Hades waved his hand and to whom ever he had been talking to's holigram dissapered.

"Son," he said harshly, "What are you doing here?"

Nico sneered," We've come to get some answers, like why the Hades have you joined the dark side?'

"You don't understand anything boy, you are to young to-"

Nico cut him off,"Too, young, too young? I'm old enogh to know that what your doing is wrong,"

He looked at his father with distain," And how can you call me son, you haven't ever been there for me, not once in my life,"

He looked at Rhythm," Not even my birthday, Bianca's funeral, or-"

He stopped, because Hades face had begun to turn red.

"How...dare...you..." he said each word constricted with rage.

He steeped down from his thrown and Nico reached to unsheath his sword.

"I am your father, I am a **god **and you will obey me, now LEAVE!"

Nico closed his eyes.

All his life he'd been seeking for his father's approval, all his life he'd spent waiting for the day when his father would wake up and realized that he loved his son.

He opened them, knowing what he had to do.

He ran foward and ready for battle with his father.

But Hades was smarter than that, he raised his hand and an army of skelotons came from the ground in a moaning groaning sea of death.

_Oh boy_

"Hey!"screamed Amee from behind him," Let go of me!"

He looked back to see that all his friends were being held captured by the army.

And he was the only one who would be able to save them.

He raised his sword, Hades wasn't the only one with power.

The skeletons parted and made way for the skeloton king.

He ran foward, and began to fight his father.

A sword had materialized in Hades hand and he fought like he knew what to do with it.

Diving in and out, Nico began to realize that he couldn't win the battle.

Hades was getting in more slashes than Nico could pary and sooner or later he'd win.

He did something that could be somewhat considered cheating then.

He flicked his hand and a hand completely made of bone appeared and held on to the god's ankel.

Hades toppled and landed on his knees.

Eyes cast down.

His father sat, waiting for the final blow.

It would be so easy to finish him.

So easy to hurt him like he had hurt Nico.

But Nico knew that this wasn't the way things were supposed to end.

He couldn't hurt his father, even if he had hurt him.

He looked around and saw it, Hades thrown, his source of power and authority among the dead.

It held controted neck bodies to make a sick and disturbing piece of art.

Nico ran past his father then, to the last thing standing in the room besides himself.

Hade's power.

He swung his sword in a high arch and stabbed it into the chair.

A loud cry of moan erupted and pierced the air in a defining howl.

Bodies began to swirl and writhe everywhere in a chaotic dance.

_Time to go_

Nico ran back to his dazed friends pulling them along with some difficulty out of the hall.

He did **not **want to be anypart of what was about to go down in the room.

"Nico, I can't belive you just...just-" Percy tried to find the right words, but none seemed to come to mind.

"Yah," he said," I know,"

* * *

**EEEEEE! This was the second to last chapter in this story, I don't care if anyone reads it, i'm right a sequel so you can find out who's been runnign the show this whole story, can't wait to be done with my first fanfic! Uhg, I've kinda noticed that I'm not a very good descriptive writer, and for that i'm sorry, like in this chapter i don't stop and pause to describe anything. That's all I have to sey for now except -**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	23. Final Chapter

**Daughter of Poseidon**

* * *

_Home._

_Thought Nico._

Finally everything was going to be over with, finally life, even for a demigod, was going to get back to normal.

It had been a while since Nico had seen camp half blood.

And he was happy to see the place was still standing after everything happened.

On the way back, Nico had asked Amee about her about what had happened to her with the zombies earlier on.

"You remember that pin I used in my hair, the one my Mom had given me," she said gesturing to the pin, nestled in her long brown hair.

Nico nodded.

"Well, it's a translator, love comes in many different languages, forms and sizes , and Aphrodite sometimes has to make it easier for soul mates to communicate,"

"Anyway, all that zombie talking made since as soon as I put it on, and they were trying to tell me that if I sacrificed myself, and gave myself up to their leader that they would leave you guys alone, all I had to do was allow myself to get bitten,"

"You didn't have to do that to save us Amee," said Annabeth in a small voice.

"I know, but that wasn't about to stop me," said Amee.

"So, when I did, I woke up with Enyo above me talking about her new slave or something, she put me under some trans and I couldn't really remember anything up until I saw you guys again, maybe something you guys did snapped me out of her spell,"

She looked at them expectantly, but none of them had an answer for her.

Nico filled her in on what she had missed out on in the time that she had been away.

Amee listened carefully the whole time, tucking back a stray lock of hair from time to time as she stared intently at Nico.

Nico couldn't help but notice how pretty she was as the group, using the money mysteriously left outside of Hades (by whom nobody knew), drove the long way back on the bus to camp half blood.

The two sat next to each other, Amee's hand placed firmly in Nico's.

_Oh boy_

* * *

Two weeks later as Nico walked along the camp to met Amee at the beach, he saw a figure coming over the side of the hill.

She was tall, though a little shorter than Nico, and lean, with silky black hair that reached just below her shoulders.

A sleeve of her shirt was ripped off, and a suspicious gash ran down her leg.

She looked to be of some sort of Asian decent.

Her eyes were wide with fright and Nico noticed something then.

Her eyes were a piercing sea green and shone from under the wisp of her black hair shading her face.

She was so close Nico could reach out and touch her.

He felt her life pulsing near him, but her soul seemed to be somewhat injured.

She fell foward, and Nico clumsily caught her in his arms with a," Whoa!"

* * *

That night after Nico had brought her to the infirmary, the girl had woken up.

And she was the talk of the camp.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was really short, but hey it's the last chapter, and its purpose is to rap up things quickly, well, I'm FINALLY done with my first fanfic. I'm so happy! **

**Well, review if you never this is your last chance to, I'm not writing anymore chapters for you to comment on!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
